


Forever

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: Late at night when Severus was walking towards his home after a mission and Narcissa was waiting for him





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> The paragraphs with italic font belong to Narcissa and the other ones belong to Severus.
> 
> This story's original language is Turkish and it was translated by me (also written by me as well)n. I hope you will enjoy it :)

He was walking with slow but long steps in the empty and dark street while tiny raindrops were falling on his black hood. He had bent his head down in order to avoid the raindrops falling on his black hood, his black eyes accompanied by his scowling eyebrows were focused on the wet paving stones. But he was aware of neither the stones  appearing dark grey in the darkness of the night nor the weed overflowing from the gardens; just walking with empty eyes, lost in thought.

_She was gazing at the dark and empty street, listening to the raindrops hitting the window. She had her arms crossed, her forehead resting on the cold surface of the window, she had turned her back to the room as dark as the street outside. Worry could be read from her blue eyes and her frown reflected the fear she felt. Her mind devoid of any thought was like an empyt well. She was just waiting with worried eyes._

Another mission had been completed, another attack had been successfully accomplished but he wasn't feeling like he had achieved a victory, let alone feeling happy. He had killed one more time, had killed five innocent people mercilessly, without any hesitation. Yes, he was a murderer and yet, sometimes even murderers could be hurt, just like now. Slowly he continued walking while the cold and wet night was collapsing on top of his wounded self.

_Another mission had been completed. Her husband had come back safe and sound and told her that ‘he’ had survived too. However hearing that he was alive hadn't been enough for her to feel relax, she needed to see him herself. Therefore she had escaped again. Once the whole household had been deep in sleep, she had fled and come here. Yes, she was in love and sometimes love could make your heart get ahead of your brain and cause unreasonable things happen. She continued waiting as the dark moonless and starless night was forcing her to reveal her darker thoughts._

Only for her he had been doing all of these things. He had been doing everything he had been ordered to do in order to protect her from any kind of harm. He was killing, torturing, facing the screams infesting his dreams and the suffering souls haunting his mind, and most importantly, he was surviving. Because he was in love with her. He was desperately in love with the woman who had made him remember that he had a heart, uncovered the emotions he thought he had forgotten a long time ago and lightened his cruel nights with just a smile.

_Only for him she had been doing all of these things. She had been going to him at every oppurtunity to make his dark life lighten up even if just a bit. She had been cheating on her husband, risking her whole life and dignity, ignoring the innocent people killed, shutting her eyes to the dirty things happening in her house. Because she was in love with him. She was desperately in love with the man who showed her what true love was, gave her every bit of his love, wiped her tears off with just one kiss._

Eventually he arrived his house which had been ruining his sleeps with its haunting ghosts. "Let’s see who will be my nightmare tonight?" he thought, raising his wand. Every murderer were deserved to be punished and sleepless nights and fearful dreams were this murderer's punishment. There was neither any forgiveness nor any mercy on this case. He had been sentenced in his first murder and was going to abide this punishment till the end of his life. Putting his wand's tip on the door, he raised his head to the sky and let the drops hit his face. "What about her?" screamed silently, "What was her sin that you had allowed her to fall in love with me?"

_Suddenly she heard a scary echo that was caused by a small click from the door telling that it had opened and turned back immediately. With the sound of the rain reaching her ears, her heart was beating frantically as if wanting to burst through her chest. The door closed with the sound of the cloak slithering across the floor and a sigh was heard. Yes, it was him, she had recognized his voice. She wanted to go to him, wrap her arms around his neck but her legs were refusing to move as if she was petrified. Her mind wanted to see him first, wanted to see his face._

A deep darkness welcomed him as expected. Apparently, tonight, loneliness was going to accompany him in order to make sure that he was suffering for his sins. Though, how he wished for her to be here now, to have another heart beating right beside while he was sleeping. He entered the hall slowly, taking off his wet cloak as he went, he hadn't bothered to light candle. Throwing his cloak on the seat, he turned his back to the window.

_"He didn't see me." she thought, watching him throwing his cloak on the seat. Obviously, he had sunk into the darkness again, the souls of the people he had killed haunting his mind. She wanted to save him, the man she loved, prevent the nightmares from reaching him. Moving one of her petrified legs, she took a step forward and whispered softly: "Severus."_

It was her voice, the voice of the woman he had been dreaming of. He turned to his back rapidly. There she was, his light, the meaning of his life, the reason of him enduring his life. She had come to stop his pain again. Hoping that it was not a dream, he called her name in a hopeful voice: "Narcissa?"

 

_His voice was full of hope and there was a flicker full of love, which was meant only for her, in his black eyes. She could see the love he had for her in those eyes and she wanted to look at them for a lifetime. She ran to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his warm neck. "I was so worried about you."_

There was no need for her to say that, the fear in her blue eyes were quite enough to tell her concern. Wrapping his arms around Narcissa's waist, he brushed his lips against her golden hair. Never had he been loved like that before just like he had never loved someone like he loved Narcissa. Feeling Narcissa's love in his heart, his embrace became tighter as though he was afraid of her slipping away from his arms. "Will you stay with me?"

_She could hear the desperate begging behind his question, she could even feel his despair and it was hurting her. Knowing she couldn't left Severus alone with all this pain, she put her palms to his cheeks cupping his face and kissed his lips tenderly like she wanted to take his pain off of him. As the rain stopped and the moon started to show itself, she whispered against Severus' lips: "Forever."_


End file.
